Right Where You Want Me
by Mirioni Toku
Summary: Roy decides to see if a certain song does the same to Riza as it does to him. Sensual Royai


Right Where You Want Me

by Mirioni Toku

Summary: A song on the radio turns Roy on, and he decides to see what it does to Riza. Sensual Royai

Disclaimer: I own nothing

"Right Where You Want Me" was playing again. Roy had heard this song so many times in the past few days that he was debating throwing his radio out the window. But he never did; it surprisingly helped him concentrate on his work. Just not when _this_song came on. The reason was it made him think, all sorts of things. Mostly things about his Lieutenant. These thoughts were unbefitting of a commanding officer, no matter how much he enjoyed them. What's more, with how many times he'd heard it, Roy could sing every word of the song, and it took all the will he possessed to refrain from doing so when Riza entered his office. So he just hummed and watched her intently, hoping she'd keep her back to him and not shoot him in the head (or elsewhere) for his thoughts. Little did the Colonel know, Riza knew all the words too, and the message made her blush. After finally finishing his paperwork for the day, Roy shut the radio off as another overly sexual song began; "See U In The Dark", he believed it was called. Turns out, Riza was just leaving as well, and it was nearly nine o' clock. The pair walked with their eyes closed as the day's stresses set in. While they knew the lay of the office buildings well, they hadn't been expecting each other. Roy walked straight into Riza, who ended up pinned to a wall with barely any space between her chest and the Colonel's. A deep blush grew on her face, which she tried to hide behind her hand. Roy simply stared at her in shock, but refused to move a centimeter.

"Colonel," Riza mumbled, attempting to hide her nervousness. "Er, Colonel Mustang. C- could you move, you're a little... _close_."

The last syllable snapped Roy out of his amazed state long enough for his mind to process _just_how close he was to violating (if he hadn't already) his subordinate. "Um... Er... What I mean to say is," Roy blushed as well and a few drops of sweat formed at his left temple. "Sorry," he finally muttered after all his stuttering. He pulled back to allow Riza past him. As she walked away, seemingly devoid of all emotion in regards to their _encounter_, Roy called after her. "Hawkeye," she turned. "It's nearly pitch black outside. Will you be alright by yourself?" As his nervous expression had not faded, it grew more defined.

Riza knew his question was code for "Let me take you home", but she wasn't sure what her commanding officer meant by that right now. If he wanted sex, he had another thing coming, but if he _genuinely_was afraid for her... Riza sighed in annoyance. "_May as well find out_," she thought. "If you wanted to walk me home, just say _that_." Roy let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding in and practically scurried to her side. "We'd best hurry, Hayate's got to be hungry and I don't want him eating any more of my shoes."

Walking Riza home had been the perfect idea. It was a quiet night for being nearly in the heart of Central, and the air smelled strangely of fresh flowers. Thankfully, they didn't run into anyone they knew, that is anyone who'd take their hands being about two inches apart as meaning anything. Upon reaching her apartment, Riza invited Roy inside, but he respectfully declined. His reason being that he didn't want the slightest opportunity to act on his desires.

What he called "battle fatigue" set in heavily when Roy got home. So much so, in fact, that he sank into his sofa and let his head fall into his hands. "_If only_," he thought, "_I could just tell her_." He suddenly lifted his head. "I _can_ and I _will_," he eyed his phone warily. "Tomorrow," he added.

"_Well_," Roy thought when he woke the next day at four AM. "_It's tomorrow_." He couldn't help but grin at Riza when he saw her, which only earned him an alarmed look which quickly became one of disdain. She spent as little time as possible in his office. After setting a rather large stack of papers on his desk, Riza turned to leave and Roy got up to stop her, to tell her. As she turned to face him, he tripped over the floor, once more pinning Riza to the wall. There was no space between them this time though, and Roy couldn't help but imagine how this would be minus the clothing separating them.

Roy chuckled, sounding evil and slightly insane. "I've been thinking lately I could use a little time alone with you," he followed this whisper with a rough, passionate kiss. Riza responded accordingly, allowing her lips to move with Roy's.

When the two pulled apart for but a second, Riza whispered, "You've got me right where you want me."

Little was going on on the other side of the door, except that almost everyone who worked in the area was huddled with their ears pressed to the door. All except for Master Sargent Kain Fuery, who looked on with wonder. "What's going on?" he asked quietly. In response, Havoc pulled Fuery down and shoved his ear to the door.

What Fuery heard was Riza saying "Don't be gentle, I can handle anything." followed swiftly by a radio being turned up to full volume.

* * *

I feel so sorry for Fuery right now! I apologize to the Royai fans that I've scarred.


End file.
